Love Late
by Uchiha Vnie-chan
Summary: “Kata Kahlil tentang CINTA SEJATI…” Sesungguhnya, kita tak pernah benar-benar kehilangan seseorang yang pernah kita cintai. Apa pun yang memisahkan kita... Semua orang yang kita cintai membuat kita berubah. Mind to R&R? Please...


**Love Late**** © Uchiha Vnie .chan**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Warning : OOC-ness, maybe.  
**

-

*****

Mentari tampak enggan bersinar pagi ini. Entah kemana cahaya yang biasa menjadi kebanggaanya. Mungkin kalah. Mungkin menyerah. Pada penguasa baru langit hari ini di Konoha. Awan hitam yang mulai merebut tahtanya. Tersingkirkan.

Ya, tersingkirkan. Itu kata yang tepat untukku.

Sekali lagi, aku menghembuskan nafas, perlahan, berat. Lelah. Hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku sekarang. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa aku seperti ini. Bukankah waktu satu minggu libur dari misi cukup untuk mengistirahatkan diri?

Tapi lelahku tak sama dengan lelah yang kalian rasakan. Aku lelah, bukan karena suatu kegiatan atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan fisikku. Aku ini salah satu ninja terkuat di Konoha 'kan? Daya tahan tubuhku di atas rata-rata.

Tapi lelah yang berbeda. Benar-benar lelah. Bahkan aku tak sanggup untuk sekedar berdiri, dalam hidupku. Aku lelah hidup. Aku lelah menanggung segala rasa menyesal ini.

Awan-awan hitam di langit Konoha mulai mengumandangkan genderang, peperangan telah di mulai. Seakan mereka ingin menguasai semuanya. Langit dan bumi. Menghujam tanah dengan bulir-bulir air senjatanya. Serakah.

Ya, serakah. Mungkin, serakah itu memang sifatku.

Hujan masih belum berhenti, dan kurasa tak akan. Sampai saatnya mereka kehabisan senjata, dan menghentikan peperangan antara awan hitam dan bumi. Tapi kapan?

Sejenak, aku melirik bingkai foto yang terpajang di meja kamarku. Sekilas, aku tersenyum. Bukan senyum karena bahagia atau hal-hal sejenis. Tapi senyum miris. Senyum yang disertai penyesalan yang sangat mendalam.

Akh, sekarang aku ingat.

**HARI INI, TEPAT SATU TAHUN****.**

Aku harus segera pergi. Kuambil jaket yang menggantung didinding kamarku. Ssetidaknya, jaket ini akan sedikit membantuku, melindungiku dari serbuan senjata bulir-bulir air, juga dari rasa dingin.

Aku harus pergi sekarang.

Normal POV

Seorang lelaki itu berjalan sendirian. Di jalanan yang sepi, nyaris tanpa penghuni. Menerobos hujan lebat yang terus mengguyur Konoha. Langkahnya mantap.

Ia kini telah sampai di tujuan. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Rambut hitamnya pun tak luput dari serangan air hujan. Namun, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampannya. Kali ini, senyum tulus.

'Aku di sini. Untuk menemuimu. Lagi.'

Someone POV

Aku di sini. Untuk menemuimu. Lagi.

Apa kau merindukanku. Kurasa tidak. Baru kemarin aku mengunjungimu. Kecuali kalau kau punya rasa rindu yang berlebihan.

Tapi kali ini, bukan sesuatu hal yang biasa. Hari ini, tepat satu tahun.

Tepat satu tahun. Untuk semua yang terjadi di antara kita. Pahit, manis.

Kau ingat, apa yang terjadi satu tahun yang lalu, 'kan? Ku yakin iya. Karena jujur, aku sendiri tak akan pernah melupakannya.

Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Ku harap kau suka. Tapi ini bukan bunga seperti biasa. Tapi sebuah, puisi. Ku yakin kau terheran-heran mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin orang sepertiku bisa segombal ini? Salahkan saja Kakashi yang terus meracuniku dengan kata-kata sok puitisnya. Atau salahkan saja, cinta. Cinta yang telah merubahku. Juga kamu.

Ya sudah, aku bacakan saja. Tepat di satu tahun semenjak hari itu.

-ia mengambil sehelai kertas yang sedari tadi di simpannya di balik jaket. Beruntung, hanya sedikit bagian saja yang basah. Perlahan, dibukanya lipatan-lipatan kertas berwarna merah muda itu-

**-**

"**Kata Kahlil...**

**TENTANG CINTA SEJATI**

Apabila cinta memanggilmu, ikutlah dengannya, meski jalan yang akan kalian tempuh terjal dan berliku.

-

Cinta takkan memberikan apa-apa pada kalian, kecuali keseluruhan dirinya. Cinta tidak akan mengambil apa-apa dari kalian, kecuali dari dirinya sendiri. Cinta tidak memiliki dan dimiliki, karena cinta telah cukup untuk cinta.

-

Dan janganlah kalian mengira bahwa kalian dapat menentukan arah cinta, karena cinta, apabila telah menjatuhkan pilihan pada kalian, dialah yang akan menentukan perjalanan hidup kalian.

-

Cinta tidak punya hasrat selain mewujudkan maknanya sendiri.

-

Namun jika kalian mencintai disertai berbagai hasrat, maka wujudkanlah dia demikian. Meluluhkan diri, mengalir bagaikan anak sungai, yang menyanyikan persembahan malam. Mengenali kepedihan kemesraan yang paling dalam. Merasakan luka akibat dari pengertianmu sendiri tentang cinta. Dan meneteskan darah dengan rela dan suka cita."

-

Aku menarik nafas perlahan. Aku sudah tak dapat membendung rasa haru, sakit, pedih di hati ini. Kurasakan mataku memanas. Sungguh ironi dengan suhu disini yang menunjukan pada 2º C.

Mataku kini tertuju pada tulisan dibawah puisi tadi.

"Puisi Kahlil yang kupersembahkan untukmu... Andai kamu tahu, bahwa sekian lama aku ingin bersamamu. Menjadi sosok terbaik dalam hidupmu. Melindungimu dengan segenap jiwaku. Karena aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu..."

Air itu akhirnya keluar juga. Air yang sudah lama kupendam, jauh dilubuk hatiku. Namun akhirnya, aku tak dapat membendungnya juga. Mataku berkhianat, membiarkan air itu jatuh dari kedua ujungnya.

"Kau suka?"

Ku usap benda dihadapanku perlahan.

"Aku masih punya satu, Sakura. Kau mau mendengarnya lagi?"

"**Cinta memang abadi,**

Sesungguhnya, kita tak pernah benar-benar kehilangan seseorang yang pernah kita cintai

Flashback

"Jangan pergi Sasuke-kun! Kumohon! Aku mencintaimu! Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu! Jangan pergi!"

Apa pun yang memisahkan kita : jarak, hubungan terdahulu, atau hubungan sesudahnya, bahkan kematian...

"Kita telah berpisah Sakura. Aku tak tahu, kapan kita akan bertemu lagi. Dan kalaupun itu terjadi, mungkin dalam situasi yang berbeda."

-

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti Sakura-ku! Tak akan kumaafkan!"

-

"Bertahan, Sakura. Kumohon. Demi aku..."

Cinta yang kita rasakan dan jiwa yang kita temui lewat cinta itu akan selamanya berada di hati kita.

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu, Sakura. Aku janji. Kaulah perempuan pertama yang membuat aku jatuh cinta. Dan juga yang terakhir."

Semua orang yang kita cintai, membuat kita berubah...

"Aku kembali, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei. Maafkan atas segala kebodohan yang telah aku lakukan. Aku bersedia dihukum gantung sekalipun. Yang terpenting, aku bisa menebus semua kesalahanku."

"Karena aku menyayangi kalian semua."

Perubahan yang terjadi karena mencintai mereka itulah yang membuat mereka selalu bersama kita.

"Kami memaafkanmu, Sasuke. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk menebus kesalahnmu. Dan jangan kecewakan kami. Jangan kecewakan dia..."

Sebuah hubungan bisa berakhir...

Tapi cinta itu abadi.

"Selamanya..."

Kita tak akan pernah benar-benar kehilangan seseorang yang benar-benar kita cintai..."

Flashback off

"Bagaimana, Sakura? Aku romantis ya?"

"Aku menemukan sesuatu di meja rias kamarmu. Dan aku rasa, itu untukku. Benarkan?"

Air mata masih mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mataku. Tapi senyuman itu tak pudar.

"Sasuke...

Kutulis namamu di atas pasir...

tetapi gelombang menghapusnya.

Lalu kutuliskan di langit angkasa...

tetapi angin meniupnya pergi.

Sehingga kutuliskan di dalam hatiku,

dan di sanalah namamu bertakhta...

Selamanya..."

Aku membaca puisi itu, lirih.

"Puisi yang indah Sakura... Aku suka... Suka sekali."

Aku membungkuk, mencium batu nisan di hadapanku.

-**Haruno Sakura-**

Setahun yang lalu, ia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tahu, mungkin ia ingin balas dendam, karena aku telah meninggalkannya dulu. Tapi ini tak adil. Aku pergi, dan sekarang kembali. Tapi dia, tak akan pernah lagi kembali.

Satu tahun yang lalu. Tepat di hari yang sama. 23 Juli. Hujan.

Kado terindah sekaligus terburuk dalam hidupku.

Flashback

"Jangan sakiti dia!"

"Mau apa kau? Pengkhianat?"

"Menyelamatkan orang yang aku cintai."

"Sekali pengkhianat, tetap pengkhianat."

"Sasuke-kun! Jangan mendekat. Dia bisa membunuhmu."

"Cih! Aku tak peduli. Walaupun ia seorang ketua Akatsuki yang terkenal tak pernah kalah dalam pertandingan, aku tidak takut. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Sakura."

"Coba saja kalau bisa."

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun, aku takut."

"Tenang, sekarang kau ada dipelukanku. Kau aman."

"Tapi..."

"Bersiaplah untuk mati, Uchiha terakhir di muka bumi ini!"

"Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura! Hentikan, jangan lakukan itu!"

Jleb!

Darah bercucuran deras dari luka menganga di perut yang terkoyak sebilah pedang. Pelakunya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sang pemilik perut itu terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Sakura..."

Sosok itu terjatuh di pelukan Sasuke.

"Sakura bertahan. Ku mohon."

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun. Mungkin ini saat-satt terakhirku. Tapi, aku bahagia. Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah melindungiku. Terima kasih karena telah memberikan perhatian lebih padaku. Dan terima kasih karena telah kembali..."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Sakura..."

"Tapi... uhuk! Sepertinya ini saat terakhir kita bersama. Aku masih mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun..."

Darah yang menghitam keluar dari mulut sosok tak berdaya itu.

"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan. Maaf, aku terlambat mengatakannya. Aku terlambat menyadarinya..."

"Apa, Sasuke-kun? Uhuk! Kau bilang kau, uhuk! Mencintaiku...?" Ia menjawab sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Sasuke hanya bisa menangguk. Air mata masih mengalir deras dari kedua mata onyx-nya.

"Aku bahagia, Sasuke-kun. Jika shinigami menjemputku saat ini juga, aku rela. Karena aku telah mendengar semua kata-kata itu dari mulutmu, Sasuke-kun. Sekarang aku bisa tidur dengan tenang..."

Perlahan, mata hijau emerald itu tertutup.

"Sakura! Sakura! Bagun! Bertahanlah!"

"I LOVE U, Sasuke-kun. ALWAYS and FOREVER..."

Sebuah kecupan di bibir Sasuke dari gadis itu, mengakhiri segalanya.

Kini, mata hijau emerald itu tertutup. Dan tak akan pernah terbuka lagi. Selamanya.

Flashback Off

"Aku tak akan melupakanmu, Sakura."

"Selamat jalan Sakura,

Selamat jalan kekasihku..."

Normal POV

Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya, lalu berdiri. Sebelum ia pergi, diletakannya dua lembar kertas di atas makam Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura..." Lalu ia berbalik, bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat pemakaman ini dengan langkah berat, namun pasti.

Di gerbang pintu pemakaman, 2 sosok menantinya.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei. Sedang apa kalian di sini?" Sasuke menyapa 2 sosok, yang ternyata adalah rekan setimnya. Tepatnya, orang paling berharga yang masih tersisa.

"Menjemputmu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," Sasuke sedikit mendengus.

"Dan juga menengok, Sakura..." lanjut Kakashi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, teme?" Naruto tampak khawatir melihat keadaan Sasuke yang sedikit berantakan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pergi."

-

'Aku mungkin terlambat Sakura. Terlambat menyadari perasaanku padamu, terlambat pula mengatakannya. Tapi aku tak pernah menyesal. Tak pernah menyesal karena telah mencintaimu. Tak pernah menyesal karena telah memberikan hatiku seutuhnya padamu. Kalau saja suatu saat nanti kita bertemu lagi di dimensi yang lain -aku yakin itu pasti akan terjadi- aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura. Always and Forever...'

-

**~OwarI~

* * *

  
**

**A/N : ***garuk-garuk kepala yang tak gatal* Lagi-lagi bikin fic kayak gini. Tapi,daripada idenya terus menganggu, lebih baik dibuat fic sajakan. Pada 'ga ngerti ya? Saia juga sih... Dan lagi-lagi, ada chara yang meninggal... Khu-khu~ kejamnya diriku. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Terlanjur dibuat. -evil laugh-

Apa ada peningkatan dibanding fic oneshot saia yang lain? Saia harap ada. Saia sangat menikmati membuat fic ini. Apalagi puisinya. Saia suka sekali. Semoga readers juga suka.

**Akhir kata saia ucapkan terima kasih karena telah membaca.**

And... Mind to rEview? Please... ^_^

Uchiha Vnie .chan


End file.
